


Don't Come Knocking On Deaths Door (Or Expect A Kick In The Teeth)

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Just Danti, M/M, Mark and Jack aren't actually in this, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Anti runs a bar where dead humans go when they are lost and need guidance. Everything was all fine and dandy till a certain demon decides to show up.





	Don't Come Knocking On Deaths Door (Or Expect A Kick In The Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey  
> I'm not dead
> 
> As always this is not edited very well because i'm an impatient shit  
> Enjoy!:D

Anti loves his job. Not many creatures that exist can say that but luckily he does. Granted, he hasn't always loved it but he eventually found joy in listening to humans talk. He discovered just how amazing it is to watch someone remember who they used to. Being the head grim reaper means he gets to help people move on or just simply serve people drinks while they adjust to being dead. He could have the lower grim reapers do this but he likes it. He likes getting to know people, even if most of them only come in once. 

Long ago he himself had gone out and killed people with little sympathy, just as most other lower reapers do. The way he saw it was that it was time for those people die and letting them live would cause huge problems that would never be worth letting them live. However, it wasn't just about keeping the universe in order and in a calm state. He was the most ruthless and cruel lower grim reaper there was. He enjoyed killing people and had even killed people that weren't on his list. That immensely pissed off the other lower reapers whose deaths he stole but he never cared. Why should he? It was time for those people to die, so why not kill them?

However, his cruelness was noticed and punished. Once the old head grim reaper had disappeared, he was given the job. At first he was angry. He didn't want to sit around and babysit a bunch of idiot humans who couldn't figure out they were dead. Or didn't want to move on. Whatever their reason was for coming into his bar, it always pissed him off. He wanted to go out and kill but head reapers can't do that. For the longest time he resented this job and couldn't wait for the day he finally disappeared too. But as time went on, he started seeing value in humans and really enjoyed listening to people's stories. 

It's not always humans that will visit his bar. The most common creatures that visit him are lower reapers. Most only come in when they need a new list but there are a few that visit him just because they want to. He never really got along with most of the lower reapers and once he became the head reaper, he could smell the fear the lower reapers had every time they came near him. To this day he finds it rather amusing. As time went on, he found that he rather enjoys having the lower reapers visit him just to chat and catch up. They always bring such interesting stories from the mortal world.

Occasionally a lower angel will pop in to check on things. He never minds it much when they do, considering they never want anything. They are mildly annoying and extremely condescending but they always leave fairly quick. He never understood why they bother to check in on him. If something were to go wrong, a lower angel couldn’t help. 

Demons, however are a whole other story. They always come for one reason and that is to steal his scythe. Every reaper has one but none are as powerful as the head reapers. Anti’s scythe could bring anyone back to life, no matter how long they’ve been dead. It could give a demon back its soul or strip an angel of their wings. A demon could shred apart the human world and cut down any angel, demon, or lower reaper who tried to stop them. Anything but a head reaper having that kind of power is dangerous. Stealing his scythe would give any creature an incredible amount of power and that was something he wasn’t going to allow. 

Thankfully, the most of the ones that drift into his bar are easily scared and have no idea where to even look for it. Of course there were a few more clever ones who wouldn't back down but usually a good ass kicking gets them to leave. Most demons don’t like it when you kick their teeth in. Then there’s the ones who won’t back down ever after that and Anti has no issue ripping out their hearts and watching as they turned to dust. But even the most clever (or actually rather stupid) ones couldn't find it. No one except for himself knows where it's hidden. Thankfully, it's rare that demons even try to come in and steal it.

 

***************

 

Anti's head snaps to his right as he hears glass shatter. It doesn't happen often but sometimes his visitors get rough and fight with each other. They normally resolve it themselves but it would appear this one didn't. He blinks and he's suddenly standing in front of two men. One is a short muscular blonde man while the other is a tall, bigger man with short black hair. The short one's green eyes are wide and frantic as a snarl leaves his mouth. 

"How 'bout ye shut the fuck up, ya ugly fuck?" The short one grits out. His hand is covered in blood, with a broken glass cup in his hand.  

"I was here first, dumbass. How about you fuck off?" The taller mas replies, flipping off the shorter dude. 

Anti clears his throat, both men's heads snapping towards him. "Gentlemen, if you plan on fighting or breaking anymore of my stuff, leave."

The short one glares at him, "Who the fuck are you?" 

Anti gives him a thin smile, "My name is Anti. I own this place and I very much-" He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before the shorter man lunges at him. He quickly dodges out of the way but not soon enough as the fucker nicks him with his makeshift shiv. Anti lets out a small hiss as his arm stings a bit from the cut. He grabs the man's arms and in an instant the man is paralyzed. Anti grabs both of the fighting men and walks over to the door, the doors instantly open for him as he throws both men out. 

"Neither of you are allowed back till you learn to control yourselves." He says, his voice calm and controlled but laced with anger. Quite frankly it was taking everything Anti had in him not rip this mortals head off and he wasn't in the mood to hear why they were fighting. "If you two ever fight in here again, I'll make sure you never pass into the next life." He then turns on his heels and walks back inside, his empty threats installing enough fear in both of those men to make them scramble away from the place. No matter what happened, Anti couldn't exactly stop someone from moving on but it was still fun to watch an asshole panic when he said he could. 

In the blink of an eye Anti is back behind his counter so he can continue serving drinks and what not to the people around him. He gives a small smile as one of his lower reapers, Felix, sits down in front of him. 

“Oh come on now, we all now you can’t prevent a mortal from passing.” Felix said, smirking as he echoed Anti’s exact thoughts. 

Anti rolled his eyes as he started wiping off the counter top. “Why can’t you just be afraid of me like everyone else?” He didn’t really mean that and Felix knows it. He almost always enjoys the company of his long time friend and is actually glad he showed up. 

Without missing a beat Felix says, “Because then you’d be missing my sick commentary.”

“Well, I do want to throw up when you talk so I guess you’re not totally wrong.” Anti quips, snickering at the way Felix rolls his eyes. “Did you come here for something?” Anti grabs a bottle of beer, cracks it open, and slides it to Felix. 

Felix picks up the bottle of beer and takes a swig from it. He shrugs, “I heard a demon was coming into town soon. I have no idea what he wants but I can take a guess and I think you can too.” 

Anti narrows his eyes, “I’m not afraid of any demon. Let the fucker try and come for my scythe and I will strike said bastard down.” He snarls, already feeling annoyed at having to deal with another demon. 

Felix licks his lips and scoots a little closer, “Anti, I have never, not once, doubted your ability to take down any demon that crosses into our town.” He pauses, spinning the beer in his hand for a second before continuing. “But that’s because every other demon had been a lower demon. A creature so pathetic and powerless that they weren’t worth looking twice at.”

“And you’re saying this one’s any different?” Anti cuts him off, wanting him to get to the point. If Felix thinks that this new demon will have any higher chance of getting his scythe than the others did, he’s wrong.

Felix leans closer to him, “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. This new demon is different than the others because he won’t try to take your scythe. Not at first anyways. He’ll manipulate and confuse you till you end up giving it to him.”

Anti snorts, “Are you fucking crazy? I-”

Felix rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.  _ ‘I’ve struck down hundreds and hundreds of demons. I can handle this one’. _ I  _ know _  Anti. But this is the same one that took down They Who Shall Not Be Named.”

Anti is tempted to say,  _ ‘who? Voldemort?’ _ But as the realization of just who he was talking about hit him, he didn’t want to make a joke. “You mean Dark, that demon that tricked Them into showing him where Their scythe, is here in our town?” 

Anti feels a chill go down his spine as Felix nods. “But that's impossible, Amy killed him.”

He has no doubt in his mind he can handle almost any demon. Dark’s one of the few he’s iffy about and if he didn't actually die all those years ago that means he was banished and he'd be extremely pissed off. Which isn't something Anti wants to deal with.

A long, long time ago, the third head reaper had met Dark. They didn’t trust him but since he never caused trouble, They couldn’t kick him out of the bar. At first, Dark was kind and sweet, telling Them all sorts of sweet nothing's. Dark had manipulated and tricked Them into falling in love with him. Dark then got Them to show where Their scythe and as They were showing it to him, he killed Them. He went to grab the scythe and take it for himself but was stopped by a reaper named Amy. She was suspicious of the third head reaper’s actions and had been spying on Them. She was hiding using a spell to make herself invisible when she watched in horror as Dark killed Them. She quickly made herself visible and grabbed the scythe before Dark could take it for himself.  

No one, except Amy and Dark, knows for sure what happened after that. She said she had killed him but some didn't believe her.  Dark was an old and powerful demon, no one knew where he had come from and normal stuff wouldn't kill him. Some doubted she could have killed him. But seeing as how she became the fourth head reaper, no one dared voice their concerns. After that, no one was allowed to speak the third head reaper’s name, They were only to be referred as “Them” and things like that. 

Felix looks down at his drink,  swirling it again before looking back at Anti. “You know,  some people thought Amy had only banished Dark. Rumor has it they were friends long, long ago.”

Anti sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Well, let's hope that that's just a rumor.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Over the course for the next four days, many people came into his bar, anxiety and fear following them like dark clouds. Anti could hear them whispering about a dark haired demon with red eyes hanging around the town. Anti did his best calm everyone's nerves, trying to keep his bar in a somewhat calm state. Last thing he wanted was for mass hysteria to run rampant in here.

Well that lasted about four days before the dark haired fucker appeared. 

It was relatively silent when he felt it. There was a subtle shift in the energy of his bar as a demon approached it. He normally shrugged it off, not caring if a demon came in here because he knew he could take care of them. So when the door opens to reveal a dark haired demon with a nice suit on, Jack reaches inside himself for his scythe, ready to strike this creature down on a moment's notice.

The demon looks up at him, his sclera pitch black with glowing red irises. He grins at Anti as he makes his way over to the counter. “Well, I wasn’t expecting someone so hot to be the new head reaper.” The demon smirks as Anti just glares at him.

“Get out.” Anti grits out, knowing the demon won’t listen. 

Dark grins at him as he puts his elbows on the table and leans on his hands, “And miss out on talking to such a stunning creature? I don’t think so.” 

Anti feels a wave of disgust hit him and he rolls his eyes. “I’m not an idiot. I know what you did to Them and I will not be as stupid as They were.” With that he turns on his foot and goes over to a new patron but not quickly enough as he catches Dark say, “We’ll see about that.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Anti sighs as the door to his bar opens. He’s half expecting it to be Dark but instead it’s a brunette haired woman who he’s seen around here before. He gives her a small smile and waves before continuing wiping down counters. It’s been roughly three months since Dark had started coming to his bar. After first, Anti ignored his comments, ready to fight him at a moment's notice, but the demon kept to himself. The only person he seemed to talk to was Anti and when Anti was busy, he’d quietly sip on whiskey or some other alcohol he swiped from Anti when he wasn’t looking. After about a week of Dark hanging around, his regulars started coming back and he could properly do his job. And after about two weeks of ignoring Dark’s comments, he finally told him to shut the fuck up, which only egged the demon on. After about a month of the red head being here, he actually started talking to him. Anti found that he wasn’t so bad to talk to when he wasn’t flirting. He told Anti a lot of stories about the Earth and even some from Hell. Anti had tried once to ask what happened between him and Amy, since she obviously didn’t kill him but Dark just smirked and said that it was a story for another time.

Anti glanced up as he felt the presence of a demon and wasn’t surprised when he saw Dark walking into his bar.

“Oh good, you’re here.” He muttered dryly, rolling his eyes as the demon grinned at him.

“Good to see you too, princess.” Dark said as he sat down, swiping a bottle of gin from shelf behind Anti. 

Anti quickly snacthed it back, ignoring Dark’s pout. “First of all, don’t call me that you emo asshole. Second,” He holds up the bottle of gin, “Are you a dead human? No? Then not for you.” He places the bottle back. 

Dark lets out a snort, “Emo asshole? That’s a new one.” He lets out a soft hum as he purses his lips, “I mean, rumor has it a demon is just a dead human who got corrupted by sin.” Dark leans on his hands as he grins up Anti, who just rolls his eyes again. It feels like a good 90% of their conversations end with Anti rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah well this is my bar and I say fuck you, you don’t get any.” Anti replies, little heat behind his words. He knows damn well that as soon as he he turns away from it, Dark will have taken the gin again. So when he catches someone sitting down on the other side of the counter, he sighs as he turns to go over to serve them.

And that’s how the rest of his night goes. Some banter with Dark, taking care of customers, and talking to some lower reapers who came to get new lists. At this point, most reapers have gotten some what used to Dark and just give him wary looks as they come in. 

That’s how the next month and a half goes as well. It’s almost… pleasant. As Anti got more comfortable around Dark, he found that he almost liked him when he wasn’t trying to get into Anti’s pants. He was funny and almost charming. Despite Anti actually starting to like Dark, he hasn’t forgot why he’s really in Anti’s bar and he will  _ not _ fall prey to Dark. Even if it was rather nice to have the demon around, the sooner he left, the better off Anti would be. 

Of course, all good things have to come to end though and the fragile peace that had finally settled down in Anti’s bar did too. 

  
  


Anti sighs as he wipes down the counter, cleaning up some spilled beer and a burger wrapper? Where the hell did that even come from? He barely has peanuts in here. He feels a tingle a long his spine as he feels the presence of a demon getting closer but pushes it down a bit, fairly certain it was just Dark. He frowns as the feeling gets stronger, realizing it wasn’t just one demon coming. 

His eyes snap up as the door to his bar slams open and Dark stumbles in. His face is splattered with black blood and his suit is ripped in several places. There’s a large tear in his dress shirt where more black blood is oozing out of. 

Dark grins at Anti as he stumbles his way to the counter. He grips the counter tight, swaying a bit as he says, “I could really use a drink right now bar keep.” 

Anti furrows his brows at him and reaches out to stop the demon from falling over as he sways back a bit. “What ha-” but he doesn’t get to ask his questions as the door swings open again. His back tingles, his scythe itching for him to pull it out as three more demons walk into his bar. He quickly materializes his scythe making his back tingle as it leaves its tattoo form. He  snarls as he hops over the counter, not really wanting to fight the demons but he will what he has to. 

“Get out.” He snarls at them, his scythe poised, ready strike down any of them that comes too close. 

One of them, a dark skinned, blonde haired creature, raises all four of its hands. “We mean you no trouble, high reaper. We just came for that one,” It says, pointing at Dark. Anti spares him a quick glance to see him glaring at the other three demons. 

“It’s not my fault you fuckers are cheaters. Your boss had that coming.” Anti’s not even sure if the other demons heard him, due to how quietly Dak said it. 

The blonde haired demon steps a little closer, “What do you say we grab what we came for and we get out of your hair, huh?”

A wave of defiance crashes through Anti.  _ Who do these fuckers think they are? Coming into my bar, demanding things from me. _  Anti narrows his eyes, bares his teeth, and grips his scythe tighter. “No.”

The other two demons snarl at him, stepping forward but the blonde one stops them. “No? Well alright. Have it your way.” It grins at Anti, sharp teeth and unsaid threats wrapped up in one ugly smile. “We’ll be on our way then.” They all turn to leave but Anti isn’t one to let potential threats just walk away from him. 

“I don’t think so.” He says before teleporting to them, lifting up his scythe and bringing it down on the blonde demon. A shriek leaves its mouth before it turns into a pile of ash. The other two demons whip around and Anti has no trouble taking them both out as well. Once all three of the demons are dead, he opens the door and lets their ashes fly out. He lets his scythe dematerialize, a familiar tingling on his back as it returns to its tattoo form. 

As he turns around, he catches Dark staring him but it’s different than before. He always had this smug, flirty look in his eyes but it was gone. Replaced by something that almost looked like gratitude. Anti teleports back to his counter, mildly pissed off that Dark brought such trouble to his bar. 

“What the fuck wa-” Anti starts but is cut off by Dark suddenly collapsing. Anti sighs as he places his head in his hands. “What the fuck did you get yourself into?” He mutters before looking back up and walking around the counter. 

He looks down at Dark’s unconscious body and bends down to pick him up.  _ No point in keeping him here where someone might trip over him. _ He brings Dark back around the counter and into an old bedroom he sometimes uses. He doesn’t really need to sleep but it’s good way to release some stress every now and then. He places Dark on the bed before materializing some gauze and other things to clean Dark off. He’d rather there be as little blood on his bed as there can be.

He feels little remorse as he takes off Dark’s suit coat and cuts off the rest of Dark’s dress shirt and throws away the tattered remains. He grabs some hydrogen peroxide, knowing Dark’s not likely to get any infections but it’ll at least clean the blood away. He grimaces a bit as he notices just how large Dark’s wound is. It’s starts at the bottom of the right side of his ribcage and ends just above his hip. He’s not likely to get any scars from this but damn that’s gotta hurt. He frowns a bit as he starts pours a bit of the peroxide onto some cotton, noting how grey Dark’s skin is. Dark normally has tanned skin and the fact he’s letting his true skin color show only worries Anti more. He quickly finishes bandaging Dark up who, thankfully, stayed unconscious the entire time. He gives Dark once last glance before he leaves the room, deciding to finish dealing with Dark later. 

After about four and a half months of Dark being here, chaos finally found the red eyed demon and Anti’s a little miffed he had to deal with this mess.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It’s about half way through the next day when Dark stumbles out of Anti’s room. He barely spares him a glance as he fills up a glass of beer and hands it to visitor. Not many people come around during the day and it normally gets pretty lonely but right now, Anti’s thankful for that.

“You mind telling me what the hell happened last night?” Anti asks, crossing his arms as he looks over to Dark. 

“I was poisoned with angel blood,” Dark begins and that’s not the answer Anti was expecting. He didn’t think the demon would be truthful but given the way Dark’s fidgeting and hovering by the bedroom door, Anti’s inclined to believe him. Anti raises an eyebrow at him and Dark’s sighs as he continues. “I was playing a card game with some old friends when some new demons wanted to join in. We saw that as an easy opportunity to scam them but they tricked us. Half way through the game, I guess they got tired of losing and attacked us. They injected us with angel blood and immediately killed my two friends. Unfortunately for them, it’s not that easy to kill me.” He walks over to Anti and hops onto the counter, wincing a bit as the action pulls at his wounds. “I killed their leader and another one before the blonde one got me good down my chest. Seeing as how I like living, I tried to leave.” 

Anti gives him a curious look, “Why come here?”

Dark looks away and scratches at the back of his neck, “I don’t know. I just ran and the next thing I knew, I was here.” He gives Anti a small smile, “Thank you though. You didn’t have to save my ass like that but you did and I’m grateful for that.”

Anti snorts, “Right.” He starts to turn away, seeing someone come into the bar but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“I mean it, Anti. Thank you for saving me, I won’t forget that.” Dark removes his hand as Anti turns back towards him. 

“You’re welcome.” Anti replies, biting his lip as he realizes Dark’s being honest again.

Dark gives him a curious look, “Don’t take this the wrong way but why did you save me? Why not let them drag me out?”

Anti shrugs, “I don’t like demons on the best of days, let alone when they come in here demanding things from me.” Well that was at least somewhat true. He doesn’t like it when creatures come in here demanding things from him but he also didn’t want admit Dark had grown on him. 

Dark lets out a laugh, making Anti’s heart flutter. “That’s fair, I suppose.” Dark grins before hoping off the counter. “As much as I’m sure you enjoying your view,” He gestures to his still bandaged chest. “I should be going. See you around, Grim.” Dark winks before disappearing and Anti’s slightly disappointed that he missed Anti flipping him off.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It’s later that evening, a little after 3am, before Anti sees Dark again. Every person in the bar had already left and won’t come back until it’s at least four am. The people of this town seem to believe that being outside of their house during the 3am hour was bad luck but Anti knew that it wasn’t true. He’s left his bar on many occasions during that time and he’s seen nothing. But he doesn’t complain too much because the quiet always gives him time to think and relax. 

He’s currently wiping down a counter and gathering some dirty cups when he feels a familiar tingle go up his back, notifying him of a demon’s presence. He glances up as his door opens, smiling at Dark as he enters the bar.  
“What brings you here at this hour? No one comes in here.” Anti asks, leaning on the counter. Dark’s never come in here before at this time of night. Why come today?

Dark shrugs, giving him a small smile back. “I was actually hoping we could talk, Grim.”

Anti raises his eyebrows, “Grim?”

“As in grim reaper.”

Anti rolls his eyes, “How clever.” He grabs a few of the remaining cups off the counter and puts them in the sink, deciding to wash them later. Anti turns back towards Dark, narrowing his eyes as he sees Dark sitting on his counter. For the second time that day. “Why are you on my counter? Get off.”

Dark grins at him, “Nope. I’m quite comfortable here.”

Anti holds back a groan, “Glad to see you’re back to being absolutely insufferable.” He walks over to Dark leaning on the counter next to him. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to say thank you again. I really do appreciate what you did for me.” Dark replied softly. To Anti’s surprise, Dark bites his lip and looks away, as if he’s expecting Anti to say something cruel. 

Anti nudges Dark with his shoulder, smiling softly at him. “You don’t have to thank me. I already told you that I don’t like it when creatures demand things from me. Besides,” He pauses, debating on whether or not he should actually tell the demon this.  _ Ah fuck it _ . He thinks, before continuing. “You’ve grown on me a bit.”

Dark’s head whips towards him, a grin spreading across his face. “Really now?”

Anti points a finger at him, “I’ll stick kick your ass so watch it.”

Dark places a hand over his heart, faking a look of hurt. “You assume I’m not going to be on my best behavior? You wound me, Anti, truly.”

Anti rolls his eyes, grinning at Dark. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever-” Anti cuts himself off as he feels a large tingle go up his back, telling him  _ several _ demons were here. “What the hell?” He starts, again cut off but this time by the door opening it. 

Six demons walked into his bar, all varying  on what they look like but Anti recognized them as higher demons. They weren’t the most powerful but it was still going to be a pain to get rid of them. Anti pulls out his scythe, jumping over the counter as the demons come towards him. 

A short, grey skinned demon with three arms and three horns on its head stepped forward. It bares its teeth at Anti as he grips his scythe tighter, preparing to fight them. “If you give us your scythe, maybe we’ll let you live, reaper.” It snarls at Anti, it’s voice rough and grating to Anti’s ears.

“You’ll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands.” Anti snarls back. There’s no way they’re getting his scythe, not while Anti’s alive. 

“Suit yourself.” It says before lunging at Anti. 

But it wasn’t the only one to lunge at him;  _ they all did _ .

Anti swings his scythe, taking off the head of one of them but before he can jump back, he feels a sharp pain go up his side as a demon's claws catch him. He hisses as he moves back, hitting the grey skinned demon in the face with the blunt end of his scythe before bringing the blade down and cutting off one of its arm. It lets out a growl as it jumps back, another grey skinned demon taking its place. Anti goes to swing at it but before he can, another demon tackles him. Pain shoots down his arm as the demon sinks its teeth into his shoulder but that’s not what he’s worried about. As the demon tackled him, it knocked his scythe  _ out of his hand _ . 

Anti’s vaguely aware of the demon punching him in the face as he shoves it off of him. He frantically searches for it and spots it but it’s too late, someone else is already picking it up. 

_ Dark you bastard. You brought them here, didn’t you? _

He feels a demon grab the back of his neck while two other grab his arms and pin them behind him and he doesn't even bothering struggling. If Dark has his scythe then what’s the point? Whatever little friendship they had wouldn't be worth giving up all that power to a demon. He hears a snicker as a demon pulls back his head, wrapping a clawed hand around his throat and exposing his neck.

Dark takes a step closer and the same grey skinned demon from earlier spoke up, “Are you gonna kill him, Dark?”

Dark looks down at the scythe, a thoughtful look on his face before he looks back up at the demon, a cruel smiling stretching across his lips. “I don’t think so.”

“What do you-” the demon is cut of as Dark moves forward, cutting off the demon's head. Anti shoves the demon's corpse away from him and rolls away from another demon that lunges at him. He doesn’t get a chance to actually fight any of the remaining demons because by the time he gets up, they’re already dead. 

Anti glares at Dark, baring his teeth as he prepares to fight him too. However Dark does the last thing Anti expected him to do. He throws the scythe towards Anti, it rolls to a stop next to his foot and he doesn’t hesitate before snatching it back up. 

He gives Dark a curious look, confusing sweeping through him. “Why? I thought my scythe was all you ever wanted?” 

Dark shrugs, grinning at him. “I told you I wouldn’t forget you saving my ass. Consider us even now.” 

Anti eyes him suspiciously before putting away his scythe. “Well thank you.”

Dark waves him off, walking over to him. “Don’t mention it. Although, I think you should go lay down. You look like you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

Anti snorts causing Dark to raise an eyebrow. “I’ll be fine.” He glances around the bar, noting the piles of ash and blood around the place. “Besides, I have to clean this place.”

“Well, you should at least go clean up or you’re just going to get more blood everywhere.”

Anti opens his mouth to protest but the bar door is opened again and his eyes immediately snap towards it. He lets out a sigh of relief as he sees it just Felix who looks around the place in shock. 

“It looks like a fucking tornado went through here.” Felix says his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at Anti and Dark. “What happened?”

Anti sighs, “I’ll tell you in a bit. I’m going to get changed and clean up a bit. I need to clean this place before people start coming back.” Felix nods his head as Anti disappears back into his room. 

Once he gets there he shuts the door and leans against it as a small wave of dizziness hits him.  _ I guess I lost more blood than I thought. _ He thinks, pushing himself away from the door.  _ Although, it would have been much worse had Dark not been there. Perhaps he’s not so bad after all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I know I kind of poofed out for a while but i'm getting back into writing. I plan on finishing the We Were Both Just Prisoners series. Eventually. I actually think I'll be posting the next edition to it on the 14th of October!   
> Buuut maybe sooner if all goes well!
> 
> But hey! If you'd like hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
